Rachel Berry Got Married
by p3tty0ff4
Summary: Rachel is an unhappy house wife and mom, married to Finn. Quinn is a hot piece of ass engaged to Puck, who likes to have a "good time" (often with the couple's friend Santana). When Rachel and Quinn's paths cross, Rachel begins to question certain things about herself, and starts down an exciting road. However a new storm is always brewing in this new love triangle(s).
1. Chapter 1

March 9, 7:25 am, in a suburb of Chicago

"Terry, it's time to get up" Rachel said, shaking her eight year old son. "Aw mom. Five more minutes," he protested."

"No. I already let you sleep for thirty extra minutes. You're going to miss the bus," she said and ripped the covers off of him. He kicked his legs and tried to pull them back over himself, but Rachel had a firm grip on them.

"Why don't you just drive me?" Terry asked her, "Bret's mom drives him to school everyday, and I'm sure you have plenty of time, since you just sit around the house all day."

"First of all the bus is free, me paying for gas is not. Second of all, where did you get the idea that I just sit around all day?"

"Dad was joking about it the other day... with some of his friends." Terry mumbled.

"Get dressed, I have breakfast already waiting for you downstairs," Rachel told him.

"Mommy, am I in trouble? I'm sorry for what I said."

"No. Now get dressed, you have fifteen minutes." Rachel walked out of his room, "And don't even think about laying back down." Her husband Finn was eating breakfast when she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, tough time getting the kid up?" He asked her.

"Do you think that I do nothing all day?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Finn pushed his eggs around his plate, the fork made an eerie screeching sound against the plate, as the kitchen turned silent.

"Babe you know I was just kidding, it was just guy talk."

"Guy talk? So guy talk includes talking about how I do nothing all day?"

"No. It's just one of those things, where sometimes the grass seems greener on the other side. I mean I'm sure somedays, you think I do nothing, where I just sit and play Solitaire all day at the office." He took a sip from his coffee. Rachel looked offed to the side, she felt slightly embarrassed. She had told herself in past years that she was not going to end up being a wife who chewed their husbands ass out all of the time. Lately though that was all she was doing, and most of the time it was over nothing; she could tell that Finn was becoming annoyed. How annoyed, was a different question all on its own. How annoyed he must have found her nagging; how he thought he married a woman who was confident, but was now always desperately seeking for his approval.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just don't want Terry to say things like that." Rachel finally said.

"I understand, I'll set things straight with him later." Finn told her, he finished his breakfast, and kissed her, before leaving for work. "Oh hey, don't forget to take the car to the auto-shop today." He called out and shut the door behind him.

...

March 9, 9:30am at an apartment complex.

"OH shit! Puck! Don't bite my fucking ear off!" Quinn hollered, as her fiance tugged on her ear, as a way to wake her up.

"Come on girl, you know you love it." Puck teased. She slapped him in the side. It caught him off guard, and it stung a little bit. "Aww somebody is getting a little feisty."

"Don't bite me so hard." Quinn said, sitting up. She saw the pair of boots sitting next to the bed, they came up just below the knee, they were black, and the shine off of them meant they had only been worn a few other times. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn stammered.

"What?" Puck asked, but then he followed her eyes to the boots she was staring at, "Oh come on, she's making us breakfast."

"You know the girls are supposed to leave right?" Quinn said.

"Hey, you were the one wrapped up around her, alright. I mean I barely had any fun at all last night..."

"Having two girls to fuck, and you barely had any fun?" Santana said stepping through the bedroom door. Quinn just rolled her eyes and laid back on to the mattress. "I recall some expressions you made on your face, and they all seemed to be saying you were having a good time." Puck shook his head in silence.

"You see this is what happens when you have two girls. They're going to team up on you." Quinn said.

"You guys can gang up on me all you want." Puck laughed, "You guys can do tons of stuff to me."

"Well maybe some other time, but right now, I got to take off for work." Santana said, after putting her boots on.

"Hey, what about making breakfast?" Quinn yelled. "This isn't some hotel."

"You're his fiance, you're the one who is supposed to be making breakfast. I'm just the neighborhood ho." Santana teased. Puck looked at Quinn,

"She's right, but it's 9:45, which means we only have ten minutes to get down to the garage." Quinn quickly threw some clothes on, and Puck walked out to the kitchen, where Quinn was met with a brown paper bag being thrown at her face.

"Santana made us lunch." Quinn said, catching the bag, "You know what, there is a reason to why I like her the most."

"More than me?" Puck asked.

"Yes, more than you." Quinn said sarcastically, and the two of them left, to open up their repair shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel pulled the car into the parking lot of the auto-shop, and walked inside. The place smelled of motor oil, and coffee. There was a window with a small opening that lead into an office. She looked inside, and saw a woman with blonde hair staring at the computer, while talking on the phone. The woman looked up at Rachel and smiled, Rachel gave a quick smile back, before the woman hung up the phone and opened the door.

"Hey there, what can I help you with?" The blonde asked, Rachel read her name tag, it said _Quinn_

"Yeah, I just came to get the car inspected, and get an oil change." Rachel told her.

"Alright, just hand over the keys, and we'll get it in the garage." Quinn told her, "Is this your first time coming here?"

"Well my husband has been here before, but I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"If the car has been here before, we have it in the system, and don't have to fill out as much paper work."

"Oh, well it is the same car."

"Sweet, this shouldn't take long, we're pretty slow today. What's your name by the way?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel Berry."

"I'm Quinn." The two shook hands, and Quinn walked out to get Rachel's car. _Man that Blonde is fucking hot._ Rachel thought to herself, _Wait what am I saying? I'm married. I meant hot as in I think she's hot, not as in I want to fuck her. But that's how you meant it. _A voice in her head argued. _Come on don't try to pretend like you are enjoying sex with Finn anymore. _Rachel tried to shut the voice out, but it rambled on, _You fucking stare at the ceiling hoping it he'll finish. You make fake moans, and when was the last time you orgasmed when he was up on top? It almost hurts when you guys fuck. You might as well get a divorce and marry your vibrator. _

Quinn pulled the car into the garage, and Puck looked up some what happy to see the third car of the day finally pull in.

"It just needs an inspection, and an oil change." Quinn told him.

"Who's the babe in there." Puck asked, there was a window from the waiting area into the garage, where he could see Rachel.

"Her name's Rachel Berry." Quinn told him.

"Damn." He said raising the platform, to look under the car.

"I know, I'm pretty sure we both want to have a slice of that "berry" pie." Quinn laughed.

"Fuck, a slice? I want the whole thing." Puck said.

"Yeah, well, fat chance of that happening. She's married."

"That hasn't stopped either one of us before."

"Okay, last time you had sex with a married man's wife, he almost burned down our apartment."

"And we won the law suite, that paid off the rest of mortgage on this shop. So I'll take that as a happy ending." Quinn just rolled her eyes at him, Puck continued on "It wouldn't have been that bad, but they had a pretty good marriage before I stepped in."

"And Rachel, probably has a pretty good one too."

"What if she didn't have a good marriage? Then would you fuck her?" Puck asked.

"Would you?" Quinn shot back.

"I asked you first. I mean, think about it. She's an unhappy housewife, just looking for a little excitement in her life. Hell the whole thing, might bring her out of that sad sack suburban life, and she might start giving her husband blow jobs in the shower again. Like she did back on their honeymoon, which is now a distant-"

"Shut the fuck up." Quinn interrupted.

"What? I'm just making shit up." Puck said.

"Yeah for a Nicholas Sparks novel."

"So would you fuck her or not?" Puck asked again.

"You mean if her relationship was bad?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! If the relationship was almost as dead, as her car battery is." He said checking the charge on Rachel's car.

"Probably."

"Probably? Probably means yes."

"It means Probably."

"What it really means, is that you need to go out there and start talking to her. Probably means, I'm already considering it, and have been for 10 minutes." Puck gave a huge smirk, he knew he was right. Quinn was giving him the look, of _Alright, shut up, I know, you're a huge fucking genius._

"Okay, well just take a little bit of extra time. You know, maybe do some stuff that isn't necessary."

"Way ahead of you." Puck laughed, Quinn walked back into the other room. Rachel was in there reading a fishing magazine. _I can't believe the only thing the have to read is fishing magazines. _She thought flipping through the pages, staring at catfish the size of her torso.

"Well it looks like the car is going to take a little bit longer than expected." Quinn told her.

"Oh no, it isn't anything serious is it?"

"Well, first of all, you need a new battery. Second, I think Puck said, he heard a funny noise coming from the engine. Don't worry though, it's probably something that just got loose, or something small that needs to be replaced."

"So how much longer is this going to take?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe an hour more, if that."

"I don't really want to wait around that long. Is there any chance, I could come back later?"

"Let us at least change your battery, as well. That won't take very long."

"Fine." There was a moment of silence between the two. Quinn sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping him?" Rachel asked.

"Eh... There's another person who works here, who's coming back from their break pretty soon." Quinn said, turning a page.

"So, how long have you been married?" Quinn asked.

"Eight years. I got married right out of high school. Are you married?"

"No, I'm engaged to the guy working out there."

"Have you set a date?" Rachel asked.

"No. We're not really looking at that stuff, we're probably just going to get married at some random point. Just wake up one day, and say 'fuck it, let's get married'."

"Sounds like you live a pretty exciting life." Rachel said.

"Well working on cars every day, isn't that exciting."

"No, I mean, it sounds like you live spontaneously. And you enjoy the life you have."

"It's pretty good. So how is married life? I mean, I am going to get there one day." Rachel took a moment to answer. She wanted to say that married life, was wonderful, and all the other usual garbage, but she felt like she would have been lying. There was something about Quinn, something that made herself imagine the two of them running off together. She felt herself tingling below the legs, she wanted Quinn put her hand there. She wanted to kiss her, to run her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Married life, is alright." Rachel finally answered. "I mean, sometimes I wish I had gone to college, and could get out of the house more. Sometimes I wish, I had seen other people before I-" She stopped herself. What was she saying? Why was she telling Quinn all of this?

"Before you what?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, "I've never told anyone, how I wasn't completely satisfied with my life. You wake up one day, and realize, holy shit, I'm going to be doing this for the rest of my life. I'm going to clean house, make meals, run errands, and do other boring shit." The words were flowing out, flowing out like the way her panties were now soaking wet. She wanted to grab Quinn and kiss her. _I want to fuck this woman, and I've been only talking to her for 30 minutes! We just met!_ Rachel screamed inside her head.

"You could possibly go back to school. I mean you're life is still beginning. Why not go out and try something new?" Quinn could tell Rachel was wanting to tear her clothes off. The way she was sitting screamed come n' get me, but she kept her composure. "Why don't you meet up with me sometime? Have a girls night? I know you probably hang out with some other women, but this could be a chance to do something different."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Rachel said.

"Here's my number." Quinn reached over to the pile of business cards sitting next to the desk. "Well I'm going to go check on things." Quinn walked back out, smiling as she shut the door behind her. Puck grinned when he saw Quinn's face. Rachel hid her smile in one of the fishing magazines.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long. I have been working on a bunch of other projects... This chapter is way over due.

Rachel drove back home, car fixed and new phone number in hand. She started making dinner, after cleaning up a few things around the house. The only thing going through her mind was Quinn, and how she was imagining the fun she was going to have when she hung out with Quinn. Terry came home from school at 4:15, he started watching T.V. until Rachel told him he had to do his homework first.

"But, I just got done with school." He protested.

"You can't just sit in front of a TV. If you don't want to do your homework right now, then go outside and play. It's such a nice day out."

"My favorite show is on though."

"We have a DVR." Rachel told him.

"What if it breaks?"

"There are always reruns."

"What if they take the show off the air?"

"I'll hook up the VCR."

"What's a VCR?"

"Just go outside and play. I'm not telling you again." Rachel said. Terry hastily hit the off button, and slouched out the door. Rachel went back to making dinner. Finn came home 45 minutes later, he kissed her as he walked through the kitchen.

"Whatever your making, it smells great." He said, as he ran upstairs and changed out of his work clothes.

"Can you get Terry to come inside?" Rachel hollered up the stairs.

"Sure." Finn called back.

...

Rachel was reading a book when Finn crawled into bed. He kissed her on the lips, and tried to make a move. She really didn't want to have sex with him tonight, and tried her best to act tired.

"Oh come on." Finn said, "It's been two weeks."

"So what is one more night going to hurt?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you want to have sex anymore? I mean there is barely any physical interaction between us at all anymore."

"I'm sorry, I've just been in a funk. I need to get out and have some fun. That will probably fix things."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We can go to a movie this Saturday." Finn suggested.

"No, I mean without you. Not saying I don't spending time with you, but I need to go out and have fun with some other people." Rachel explained.

"Oh? And who are these other people?"

"I met this woman at the auto shop today, she and I talked for a while, and I have decided to hang out with her this weekend."

"That doesn't sound like your type of person..."

"She's really nice, and funny, and intelligent, and-"

"Wow. If you say she's attractive, might as well call it a date." Finn teased.

"It's not like that at all." Rachel laughed, she couldn't help but feel like she was lying somehow. She knew the two of them were only going to be hanging out, but she wanted more. She wanted to end up back at Quinn's apartment, on her bed, in her shower, in her chair.

"Well have fun with that." Finn said, "I'll hold down the fort this weekend; it will be good to spend some quality time with Terry."

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Finn said back. They kissed, and he made his way on top of her. She stared at the ceiling, only thinking about Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay. Had major writers block, enjoy. :)

She kept staring at the phone, thinking that Rachel would call. The shop had been slow lately, and it gave her all day to daydream, ( or wet daydream). Quinn imaged taking Rachel to the nice cabin out the two of them would own, in the mountains, and not the dump of an apartment she lived in with Puck; where she could see the wallpaper falling down, and the bathroom sink some times dipped at night. Or the blood stain in the carpet from where the last tenet had slit their wrist and died. All things that were supposed to get fixed, but never did. Quinn

_I have a thrilling life, _Quinn thought, _having threesomes, working in a garage, riding motorcycles, closing the shop for a random trip. But it all seems dull, even the things like not knowing whether or not we'll be able to pay the rent, seem less nerve racking and more annoying. This is not a life I am content with, it seems like a teenager's dream, and not mine._ The phone rang, _Bring, Bring_, she picked it up,

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn?" It was Rachel.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Quinn said back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have that girls night this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Quinn said. "Six o'clock work this Saturday? Okay awesome. See you then." She hung up the phone and continued to daydream, while Puck fixed a transmission.

...

"So, who is this person again?" Finn asked, as Rachel was putting on makeup.

"Her name is Quinn, I met her at the auto-shop. We talked for a while, and then we decided to hang out."

"Oh, well you could have just invited her over." Finn said.

"Are you saying you don't want me to leave the house, or that I can't make decision about who I hang out with, without your approval?" Rachel snapped at him.

"No that's not it. I just, just, I just worry about you sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you have this look in your eyes," Finn raised his voice, "that you're not in the right place, that you're bored, and you're unhappy. I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't want you hurting yourself, by trying to put some thrill into your life." His voice became soft again. He stared at the bathroom sink; Rachel turned around to look at him. Her eyes were no longer the piercing icebergs they had been just a few seconds ago. The house was silent, except for the sound of Terry watching T.V. downstairs.

"I'm just tired of staying in the house all day, and my other friends seem to be happy with talking about their kids and husbands, but I'm not. I don't have any close girlfriends. I love you, and I will call you every two hours, okay?" She kissed him on the lips. He grabbed her tight, and though she still felt some of the warmth, she used to feel when she hugged him; she wanted to be this way with Quinn.

"Alright have fun. I love you too." Finn said, and Rachel left the house.

...

Rachel drove over to the auto-shop were Quinn had told her to meet her. She parked her car in back behind the building, where she saw Quinn dressed up and ready to go. She was wearing, a tight dark navy blue dress. It showed her curves, and it reminded Rachel of waves on an ocean, as everything seemed to be in a steady sexy formation. She looked down at her smooth legs, her breasts were peeking out of the top of her dress, and Rachel just wanted to kiss them both. Quinn smiled as she saw Rachel, and Rachel grinned back at her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rachel asked.

"How do you feel about boxing?" Quinn asked.

"Well I've never actually watched a match-"

"If you don't want to go we can do something else."

"No, it sounds like fun. I can't wait to go."

...

The two of them walked out of the stadium where the match had been held. Both of them laughing, talking about the fight.

"Oh my god! That was so intense!" Rachel squealed.

"I thought you might have a good time." Quinn laughed. "So? Now what do you want to do? Get a bite to eat?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock." Rachel said.

"Oh does Mama Finn have a curfew for you?" Quinn teased.

"No, but I do have a son, that wakes up at nine in morning no matter what day it is."

"Just let your husband take care of him tomorrow morning. Come on, Rachel, the night is still young." Quinn made a pouty face. Rachel didn't even need the pouty face, she didn't even need Quinn to beg. She wished that the sun wouldn't come up, that all the clocks would brake, that she wouldn't have to go back to Finn, and she would be alone with Quinn.

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Rachel said, "What's a good place to eat around here?"

"There's a diner, just a few blocks from here." The two of them continued, down the street, talking, laughing; in moments of silence, when one looked away, the other would look at them and smile. After about thirty minutes they got to the diner, and sat themselves down. The diner, looked as though it could only seat fifty people. There were two bus drivers, sitting in the back corner talking about their day, and a group of twenty-somethings. There were five of them to be exact; two of them looked particularly drunk, and were barely able to keep up with the gossip of the other three. Rachel over heard them talking about a club they had just gone to, talking about the boys they had danced with, what that one skank was wearing. She remembered the night she had gone out clubbing with a few of her friends, and how much she had hated it. It wasn't the loud music, or the fact that she didn't feel like she could bump against some random guy because she was already married. It was because it all seemed dull, this was the place where she was supposed to cut loose, and yet she still felt tied up.

But if Quinn had asked her at that moment, she would have said yes. Quinn picked at the part of the red seat cushion.

"Their burgers are the best things ever." Quinn said.

"I don't eat meat." Rachel said.

"Oh well then, their chicken strips are also the best." Quinn laughed. Rachel just rolled her eyes, and smiled at the corny joke. "Well their milk shakes are the second best."

"Where's the best ones at?" Rachel asked.

"If you go out with me again sometime, I'll show you." Quinn said.

"It's a date." Rachel said back. The waitress came over and took their order. She was a redhead, fairly slim. Quinn eyed her up and down. She remembered the time Puck brought her here, and how the two of them had gotten into an argument. The waitress over head them, and saw Quinn running out of the restaurant. The redhead stopped her, and brought her back inside. After a few tissues were blown, and a few cups of Irish coffee, Quinn went back to the woman's apartment. It was the first time she had, had sex with a woman. She still remembers the young lady's talented tongue, and how the only time she had called her was because Puck convinced her, to call her to have a threesome. Quinn would always tell her friends, that the waitress was the one who saved their relationship. The truth was, she was the woman, who freed her from her perceptions of sexuality; who taught her love was more than a feeling, and labels were only used because people need a way of organizing things, including people.

"You were staring at her pretty hard." Rachel said, taking a sip of water.

"Jealous huh?"

"No, it wasn't that kind of stare. It was the, "I know you pretty well" stare."

"Yeah, well she was the first woman I ever had sex with, and had a threesome with."

"Oh... Care to share?"

"Well... Puck and I got into an argument; we used to fight a lot when we were younger. She invited me back into the diner. She listened to what I had to say, and then gave me some advice."

"Sounds like you would be banging every shrink in town, if that's all it took."

"You didn't let me finish. Then she tells me, she knows just how to help me relax, how to blow off steam. How I'm arguing over little things because I'm not satisfied sexually, and how I need something new. She invites me over to her place. At first I agreed only because I was upset with Puck. As I'm walking through her door, I think maybe I shouldn't do this because it would be cheating. I shut the door and stand in her living room, while she goes into her bedroom. Just as I was turning around to leave she comes back out wearing only her work apron. I can see the sides of her breasts peaking out of it. Her hair is flowing past her shoulders, and not tied up, like the way she has it at work. Yeah it was fucking sexy, but I walk towards her, for some other reason. She takes off my jacket, and we kissed. From there it was, well it was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." Rachel could feel her underwear becoming more and more soaked, as Quinn went on with the story. She barely noticed that the music from the jukebox had stopped playing. That's when Quinn got up, and said

"I'm going to go pick out a song." The redhead came back with their order. Quinn walked back to the table. "I hope you like the Misfits."

"Saturday Night." Rachel said, "I know a little bit about punk." The two of them enjoyed their meal, and left a generous tip. As they were walking out Quinn started showing Rachel some of the boxing moves, she knew. Only when she went to jab her, she tickled her side instead. After a few fake jabs, Rachel was backed up against a wall. Their faces were only inches apart, and Rachel could smell the onion, mustard, and hamburger meat on Quinn's breath.

"I have you cornered." Quinn said.

"So are you going to finish me?" Rachel asked.

"I would never hurt you." They just stared into each others eyes, and then leaned in and kissed each other. Rachel wrapped around Quinn tightly, as Quinn pushed Rachel up against the wall. Their mouths moved with passion, and just when Rachel was about ready to race Quinn to the car, Finn called. The night was over, and it was time to go back to suburbia.


End file.
